I Think I've Always Been Yours
by Readysetrockit
Summary: In which Austin is trying to write a song for the love of his life, the beautiful and talented Ally Dawson. Will his fluttering love for her be mutual? Auslly Drabble. One-Shot


**A/N: THIS ONE SHOT GOES OUT TO ELINA-ANN, A CONTINUOUS SUPPORTER OF MY STORY, _Drowning. _Thanks for everything girl, you're awesome! If I must say so myself, Im pretty proud of this. Please, NO SONG STEALING! I wrote this song myself and I worked really hard on it. Tell me what you think. Keep Rocking and Stay Rossome! -Readysetrockit**

I there, tapping the tip of my pen against my chin. I had been sitting here for hours, yet no lyrics were coming to me. I was trying to write a song for Ally, one to show her how much I cared for her. I had tried telling her that I loved her, but she must have thought that it was a 'best-friends' sort of love because she just wrapped her arms around me and said, 'I love you,too.' I had tried to ask her out, but she must have been oblivious to the fact that it was supposed to be an actual date because she invited Trish and Dez. Yep, I had to sit there for an hour and a half watching a chick flick with Dez sobbing uncontrollably and blowing through tissues like they were going out of style. Trish kept wacking him upside the head and telling him to 'Shut it'. Worst. Date. Ever. The one good thing that I got out of it was when Ally fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled at the memory.

Oh, Ally...My thoughts flooded with images of her. Her beautiful hair, her amazing eyes, her gorgeous smile...I didn't know much about romance, but I knew that writing a song for her would make her happy. I wasn't good at this at all, but I knew that if it would make her happy, I would write her a new song each day. What I felt for her wasn't just 'I like you', and it was way beyond puppy love. I knew that I was in love with Ally Dawson, for real. I wanted to kiss her, to be her strong and steady rock. I wanted to be there for her, to hold her when she's scared, to hold her hair for her when she's sick. I wanted to be the one she gives her virtue to, to be the one who holds her and whispers 'I love you' to ease the initial pain. I wanted to be her one and only. I smiled and looked down at my blank sheet of notebook paper. That's when the words flooded my brain.

In a matter of seconds, my hands created a masterpiece of lyrics. In a matter of minutes, I had half the song finished. In a matter of an hour, I found myself knocking on Ally's front door, my acoustic in hand. The door opened, revealing a breathtaking sight. Ally was standing there with a breathtaking smile on her face, clad in a white, flowy dress. A thin, wired, brown belt wrapped around her waist, causing it to flow downward. She wore matching brown ballet flats and her hair was down in her natural, ombré curls. She has never looked more beautiful. "Ally, you look..wow," I said softly, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She wrapped her small arms around my taller frame and her smile grew even wider. "Thank you Austin, but what are you doing here?" Ally asked sweetly, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, though a smile was still evident on those pretty, little lips of hers.

"Just listen, the song says it all." Ally looked puzzled for a moment, but smiled in realization when I swung my guitar from behind my back. I abandoned all my nervous thoughts and began to strum. One look at Ally's face and I gained confidence, remembering who I was singing this to.

_'Someone help, What do I do? _

_She's got me trippin' on my tied-up shoes. Am I in love, or this a phase? I'm seein' her all over the place.'_

Ally was smiling radiantly, and she looked as if she was about to cry.

_'Tie My Converse, Leather Coat, Think of her then off I go. In my car and at stop signs, Im thinkin' of her hand in mine.'_

I took a deep breath and focused on my guitar as I played the tricky chords of the chorus.

_'Intoxicatingly Beautiful, Way too worthy of my time, These words of wisdom are clouding up my mind. That's what you do to me! My heart skips a beat like Oh-Oh-Oh-Ao-o-Oh-Oh-Oh, like Oh-Oh-Oh-Ao-o-Oh-Oh-Oh! My heart skips a beat like Oh-Oh-Oh!'_

Tears of joy were now rolling down Ally's cheeks as I jumped into the bridge.

_'I just need you to kiss me, yeah, say you're mine. I can wait forever, baby, take your time.'_

I changed my chords quickly and prepared to take Ally's hand.

_'Intoxicatingly Beautiful, Way too worthy of my time, These words of wisdom are clouding up my mind. That's what you do to me! My heart skips a beat like Oh-Oh-Oh-Ao-o-Oh-Oh-Oh, like Oh-Oh-Oh-Ao-o-Oh-Oh-Oh! My heart skips a beat like Oh-Oh-Oh!'_

I quickly grabbed Ally's hand and moved it to my heart as I finished,

_'My heart skips a beat like that.' _

Not even two seconds before I finished, Ally wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a warm, embrace. When I finally let go, she rested her forehead against mine. We both leaned in and I captured her lips with mine, my fingers locking around her waist. The kiss was perfect, showing our love for each other. It was passionate, sweet, and there was just the perfect amount of heat. "You know what's wrong with that song?" I hummed softly in her ear. "Hmm?" Ally asked quietly, her eyes closed as she savored the moment. "This isn't a phase, I really do love you." Ally smiled and opened her eyes, kissing my lips softly once again and looking at me fondly. "Good, because I love you too. And about this forever thing, I think I've always been yours."


End file.
